inurafandomcom-20200214-history
General bibliography
References Benjamin, Walter (1935): Paris, die Hauptstadt des XIX. Jahrhunderts. In: Benjamin, Walter: Gesammelte Schriften Band V 1, Suhrkamp, Frankfurt/M. 1982, 45–59. Brenner, Neil / Keil, Roger (eds.) (2006): The Global Cities Reader. Routledge: New York. Brenner, Neil / Theodore, Nik (2002): Spaces of Neoliberalism: Urban Restructuring in Western Europe and North America. Blackwell: Oxford, Boston. Castells, Manuel (1983): The City and the Grassroots. A Cross-Cultural Theory of Urban Social Movements. University of California Press: Berkeley, Los Angeles. Davis, Mike (1998): Ecology of Fear: Los Angeles and the Imagination of Disaster. New York: Metropolitan Books. Eick, Volker / Sambale, Jens / Töpfer, Eric (eds.) (2007): Kontrollierte Urbanität. Zur Neoliberalisierung städtischer Sicherheitspolitik. Transcript: Berlin. Florida, Richard (2002): The Rise of the Creative Class: How it’s Transforming Work, Leisure, Community and Everyday Life. Basic Books: New York. Friedmann, John (1986): The World City Hypothesis. In: Development and Change, 17(1), 69–83. Glass, Ruth (1964): London: Aspects of Change. Centre for Urban Studies, MacGibbon and Kee: London. Harvey, David (1989): From Manageralism to Entrepreneurialism. The Transformation in Urban Governance in Late Capitalism. In: Geografiska Annaler Series B 71(1), 3–17. Harvey, David (2000): Spaces of Hope. Edinburgh University Press: Edinburgh. Harvey, David (2008): The Right to the City. In: New Left Review. 53 (Sept/Oct), 23–40. INURA (ed.) (1998): Possible Urban Worlds. Urban Strategies at the End of the 20th. Century. Birkhäuser: Basel. INURA / Paloscia, Raffaele (ed.) (2004): The Contested Metropolis. Six Cities at the Beginning of the 21st Century. Birkhäuser: Basel. Jacobs, Jane (1961): The Death and Life of Great American Cities. Random House: New York. Kipfer, Stefan / Goonewardena, Kanishka / Schmid, Christian / Milgrom, Richard (2008): Globalizing Lefebvre? In: K. Goonewardena et al. (eds.): Space, Difference, Everyday Life: Reading Henri Lefebvre. Routledge: London, 285– 305. Klaus, Philipp (2004): Creative and Innovative Microenterprises between World Market and Subculture. In: INURA (ed.): The Contested Metropolis. Six Cities at the Beginning of the 21st. Century. Birkhäuser: Basel, 261–268. Koolhaas, Rem (1995): The Generic City. In: J. Sigler (ed.), S, M, L, XL. The Monacelli Press: New York, 1238–1267. Landry, Charles (2000): The Creative City. A Toolkit for Urban Innovators. Earthscan: London. Lefebvre, Henri (1968): Le droit à la ville. Anthropos: Paris. Lefebvre, Henri (1998): Writings on Cities. Translated and edited by E. Kofman and E. Lebas. Blackwell: Oxford. Lefebvre, Henri (2003): The Urban Revolution. University of Minnesota Press: Minneapolis. Mitscherlich, Alexander (1965): Die Unwirtlichkeit unserer Städte. Anstiftung zum Unfrieden. Suhrkamp: Frankfurt a.M.. Porter, Libby / Shaw, Kate (eds.) (2008): Whose Urban Renaissance? An International Comparison of Urban Regeneration Strategies. Routledge: London. Roy, A. (2005). Urban informality: toward an epistemology of planning. Journal of the American Planning Association, 71(2), 147-158. Sassen, Saskia (1991): The Global City. New York, London, Tokyo. Princeton University Press: Princeton, New Jersey. Schmid, Christian / Weiss, Daniel (2004): The New Metropolitan Mainstream. In: INURA (ed.): The Contested Metropolis. Six Cities at the Beginning of the 21st Century. Birkhäuser: Basel, 252–260. Scott, Allen J. (1998): Regions and the World Economy. The Coming Shape of Global Production, Competition, and Political Order. Oxford University Press: Oxford. Simmie, James (2001): Innovative Cities. Spon Press: London. Smith, Neil (1996): The New Urban Frontier. Gentrification and the Revanchist City. Routledge: London, New York. Smith, Neil (2002): New Globalism, New Urbanism: Gentrification as Global Urban Strategy. In: N. Brenner and N. Theodore: Spaces of Neoliberalism: Urban Restructuring in Western Europe and North America. Blackwell: Oxford, Boston, 80–103. Storper, Michael (1997): The Regional World. Territorial Development in a Global Economy. Guilford: New York, London. Zukin, Sharon (1995): The Cultures of Cities. Blackwell: Cambridge MA.